The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Protection switching is used in a network to increase network reliability and to improve resilience to network failure. In a protection switching example, two network nodes are coupled by a working path and a protection path. When the working path is defective, the protection path is used to transmit traffic between the two network nodes.